


Internet (Girl)Friends (AU): Google Hangouts Buddies

by Kaira00



Series: Korrasami Week 2015 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week 2015: Day Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira00/pseuds/Kaira00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami found out something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet (Girl)Friends (AU): Google Hangouts Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Let's just pretend that I posted this on time, yes? Yes. Thank u.

“Hello? Can you hear me now?” Asami asked as she adjusted the mouthpiece.

The three flashing dots on her screen let her know that Tonraq was typing.

Tonraq: no, still can't.. 

Asami went on adjusting, making sure that everything was plugged in properly and the volume wasn’t muted. "Hello?" She called out. 

Asami: “How 'bout now?”  
All she got was an emoticon shaking its head. So Asami typed her response.

Asami: Perhaps, the problem is with you?  
She asked, with a down casted smile. Again, she thought.

Tonraq was also typing, the flashing dots on Asami's screen was taking forever. The longer they flashed, the more restless Asami grew.

Finally the flashing stopped and a new messaged popped in.

Tonraq: I'm not sure, I ran the sound and video test before calling you though. Anyway, let's just message each other. Do the usual thing?

Asami sighed. She already knew that this would happen, yet she was still upset. 

They've been chatting for one year now, but they have never seen each other. Photos weren't enough anymore and she was dying to see the face of the caring and mysterious man behind the computer screen. 

Tonraq's photos showed Asami that he was a bulky tan skinned man, with blue bright eyes and a very appealing smile which made Asami immediately accept his friend request on Google Hangouts. Asami, was obviously and immediately attracted by how manly Tonraq appeared to be. 

Asami would always request for a video call but every time she was turned down. Tonraq would say that he was busy, his laptop’s camera wasn’t working, and all the stupid reasons he could come up with just to escape an actual face to face conversation. 

Asami: Tonraq, I want you to know that I believe you, I do. But--  
She hesitated. 

She just couldn't voice out her frustrations. In all honestly, she had already fallen in love with her internet buddy and judging by Tonraq's sweetness, she could tell that he was into her as well. She knew it was silly, but a girl could always hope for something romantic. 

Tonraq would message her every minute of everyday, literally. Asking if she already had her lunch, remind her to drive safe and wear her seatbelt, ask how her day was or just simply say hi. The attention Tonraq was giving her was enough to make her smile. He was nearer to her than the ones whom she so called her 'friends' in her hometown despite the distance between them. 

She sent her half finished message anyway, hoping Tonraq would get the hint.

Tanroq: But?  
Asami was so thankful that he wasn't playing dumb today.

Asami: But, I feel like you're just making up excuses not to see me.. Or rather, so I won't see you. 

She replied, before she was too scared to tell him directly how she felt. She was scared that she might lose the only person who cared for her more than anyone. But today, she was ready to put their friendship on the line. It was now or never after all. She couldn't lose what she never had.

Tonraq didn't respond immediately, and the icon went off. She sighed, thinking that this was the answer he gave her. It's so obvious that he didn't want to see me, she thought. But she waited. She gave him time to think. Minutes passed and there was still no reply. She was about to sign off when she heard a message popped in again.

Tonraq: Okay, let's meet. In person. 

She was shocked speechless. She was ready for rejection, but not an invitation to meet him in person.

Now she was the one that was unable to form a reply.

Tonraq: Hello? Still there, babe?

And just like that, Asami was pulled back to reality. She typed her reply quickly.

Asami: Yes yes!! I'd love to.. I mean.. Yes. When? Where? How?

Tonraq: (^^) Slow it down, babe.. Tomorrow. See you at 3pm.

Asami: Tomorrow? Aren't you living halfway around the world? How on earth could you get here as soon as tomorrow?"

Tonraq: That's the thing.. I'm not living "halfway around the world", Asami.

Her name on the screen told her that Tonraq was now seriously talking to her. He never called her by her name. It was always babe. She bit her lip, hands trembling in total disbelief. 

Asami: What do you mean by, you're not living halfway around the world?

She wanted to sound as calm as possible, even though the world was already crashing down.

Tonraq: Well, I always knew that this was something inevitable. I'm surprised that I managed to hide myself from you for one year. But since today you sounded like you're already running out of patience, I think this is the right time to tell you something..

The unfinished message made her feel like passing out.

Asami: Something?

Tonraq: Yeah..

Asami: Tonraq.. What's going on?

No reply.

Asami: Tonraq?

Still no reply.

Asami: TONRAQ!! Look, I admit that I feel a little upset here, but I want you to know that I'm still all ears to you.. So tell me now before I totally run out of patience here!

She typed harder than necessary. She ignored the time. She ignored that she was already late for her meeting. This conversation was what she was waiting for after all. 

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!!" She said. Anger was evident in her tone.

"M-Ms Sato. May I remind you about your---"  
"Cancel all my appointments today, Mai!" She cut in, without taking her eyes off of her laptop.  
"But--" Her secretary tried to reason with her in a shaky voice.  
She peeked from her laptop and said sternly. "I said, cancel them all."  
"Right away, Ms. Sato." Her secretary said, closing the doors.

When she looked back to her screen, the message before her eyes made her vision tunnel. 

Tonraq: I'm also living in Republic City. I know you.. And I've been crushing on you but I'm so much of a coward to tell you straight to your face and just chose to befriend you on Google and send you pictures of my dad when he was young. Yes. I lied. To you. Of all people.

The air in her office grew stuffy. She felt warmer. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

Tonraq: I'm sorry. I know sorry isn't enough. You may despise me for this, but I want you to know that all the love and care I made you feel were true. I was sincere and still am. I may have been lying to you about who I am, but all the feels I gave you were true, Asami.

Asami was stunned by the sudden admission. She wasn't expecting this. What she was expecting was Tonraq would finally show himself to her. She tried to calm herself, and thought hard and carefully of her reply to keep Tonraq opening up. She was about to type her reply when another message popped in.

Tonraq: Please let me finish first. You're such an amazing person, you're like the sun lighting up my whole world. You're so beyond my reach because you're the CEO and who am I? I'm just a nobody. That's why I couldn’t tell you how I felt. I like you, I really do, and God! I already love you.. But like I said, we're not on the same page. So yeah, I lied. I know this reason isn’t enough to justify what I did and I won't be surprised if you decided to block me and completely shut me out of your life."

Asami was overwhelmed. Tears were already in her eyes. Just another blink and they would run down her cheeks. Of all the words on the screen, love was the only one her vision was focused on. She didn't know what to feel. Should she be mad that he'd been lying to her or should she be happy because he felt the same for her as she did for him.

Asami: You love me?  
She typed, hands still trembling.

Tonraq: I do. I was loving you way before we started chatting. I guess it just developed. *smiley*

Asami: Where are you? I need to see you.

Tonraq: I'm.. Wait.. You're not mad at me?

Asami: JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION, TONRAQ!!

Tonraq: You can't see me, Asami.

Asami was again frustrated by yet another denial.

Asami: Tonraq, could you just PLEASE TELL ME EVERYTHING??

Tonraq: Okay..  
Tonraq: I'm a woman. Well, I'm a woman biologically but emotionally, I'm a guy..

That made Asami smile and snort. She was bi after all. So the sexuality of her Google buddy was a non issue. Tonraq or whatever her name was loved her, and that's the only thing that mattered. 

Asami: Okay.. I understand.. Anything else you wanna tell me? Perhaps you're my secretary, or one of my butlers. Oh wait let me guess, perhaps you're the tan, blue eyed woman working in the cafeteria with those sexy biceps who always serves me coffee?

She added an emoticon with tongue sticking out to emphasize her joke. The last girl she mentioned had always caught her attention. She was the true reason why she kept having her coffee in the cafeteria rather than in her office, but she was just so tongue tied every time she wanted to ask her name. 

Tonraq: Actually, I'm the last person you guessed. Though I never thought you noticed me that much?

Asami: Wait what?! I was just kidding!!  
She blushed and she was so thankful that Tonraq wasn't seeing her. 

Tonraq: LOL! I'm guessing you're also crushing on me too, aren't you Ms. Sato??

She blushed again

Asami: You seem to have your confidence boosted, haven't you? 

Tonraq: *blushing emoticon* 

Asami: Now, can we meet already? 

Tonraq: Sure? I'm here at my usual spot.

Asami: Stay right there and don't move a muscle!  
Tonraq: *shocked emoticon*

Asami didn't even bother to shut down her laptop. She immediately made her way to the ground floor and moved towards the cafeteria faster than a bolt of lightning. 

She barged in, scanning the room. When her eyes landed on the person she's been dying to meet, she narrowed them making Tonraq freeze in place with her hand hanging in mid air, obviously typing a reply to Asami.

"Are you, Tonraq?"

She asked with her hand on her hip, head held high.

Tonraq gulped and nodded.

Asami pulled out a chair and sat in front of Tonraq.

"So.." She began. "Obviously, Tonraq isn't a girl's name. Mind telling me your real name?"

"It-- it's Korra.. " Korra answered nervously.

"Korra.." She repeated, feeling every letter in her tongue. She held out her hand for a shake, which Korra hurriedly took. But instead of shaking it, she held Asami's hand firmly and kissed her knuckles while gluing her eyes to her boss's. The gesture made Asami's heart jump out of her rib cage. 

"Korra, you've been lying to me for almost a year. And as your boss.." She paused.

Korra was starting to tremble, she was beginning to sweat despite the cold atmosphere inside the cafeteria. This was it, she's going to fire her, she thought.

"You owe me a date." She said in a don't-fuck-with-me tone of voice. Then her lips curled up into a smile and she reached out for Korra's arms. She had wanted to touch those ripped muscles or quite a while.

"I owe you a.. Wait. What?! You're asking me for a date?" Korra couldn't suppress her own smile when she finished processing what she just heard. 

"I said you owe me a date, so, technically, you're the one asking me out. So ask me out now, before I change my mind."

"Oh, yeah right.." Korra coughed to her hand. "Ms. Sato, could you please give me the honor of going out on a date with me?" 

"Absolutely. Later tonight at 7.. Meet me in the parking lot." With that she winked and stood up and made her way out of the cafeteria. Korra was still stunned, but she abruptly stood stood up as well and ran after the retreating goddess. 

"Wait!!" She called out, making Asami turn around and stop, waiting for her to catch up.

"What?" She asked when they were now face to face. 

"Well, aren't you worried about what people might say? I mean, you, the CEO, owner of this skyscraper, going out on a date with someone like me? A mere,waiter?" Korra asked shrugging her shoulders. 

Asami didn't answer, instead she leaned down and pecked Korra's cheek. Then she whispered in her ear.

"Fuck those people."

With that Asami walked out of her sight. Korra stood there, dumbfounded with a wide grin on her face. Of all the lies she told in her entire life that put her in trouble, she figured that this was the kind of trouble that was worth everything.


End file.
